Out Of Sight
by Topazz-da-hedgehog
Summary: Amy Helped Sonic when he was in need of it. But what happens when she looses her sight in the process? Re-done SonAmy
1. Default Chapter

Well this got deleted, but it was my best fiction! So I went through and edited the whole thing, so now they have absolutely no reason to delete it this time, and if it does I'm going to have to send some really mean e-mails! But if I do something wrong, please tell me in your review.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the sonic crew, SEGA does.

Sonic woke up to the sound of his alarm clock.

"Why do I even have this thing?" He said hitting the top of it so it would stop.

He got up and walked to the bathroom. He had some blood on him and some cuts caused by a fight late last night. Eggman had kidnapped Amy, but she had escaped. Somehow, she got out of his trap, and fled to her safety. But when she saw Sonic fighting three huge robots, she must have worried more about him, because she risked her own life to help.

Flashback 

"Amy, What are you doing?!" Sonic yelled backing away from one robot.

Amy ignored him. She stood her ground holding her hammer tightly. She took a swing at one of the robots, and caused it to fall. Sonic just rolled his eyes and continued to destroy one robot, then almost another, but Amy finished that one off. The last one was different, it was larger than the others, and seemed to have more power.

"AMY, GET OUT OF HERE!" Sonic yelled. His voice seemed to break through the smoke.

"No." Amy said with a low pitch, concentrating on the robot.

"AMY!" Sonic yelled, but she didn't pay attention.

She began hitting the robots foot area with her hammer, but it kicked her away. She flew against a near by tree causing her to loose her hammer. Sonic charged and spin-dashed the robot but only caused little damage. The robot stomped over to Amy's bruised body and grabbed her.

"SONIC!" She yelled. Sonic looked angry.

"I TOLD YOU TO GO AWAY, YOU ONLY CAUSE MORE TROUBLE!" He yelled. "In fact, now you're in more trouble than you ever thought you'd be in! I hate when you make me work like this!" Sonic added on, his voice sounding cold. Amy stared down at him with tears in her eyes.

"Sonic… AHHH!" She began, but the robots grip grew tighter. She regained ability to talk, but was crying.

"Sonic, I only wanted to help you…" She said shaking her head. The robot got fed up with her talking and dropped her, letting her fall 6 stories. Sonic looked panicked, yet sickened at the same time. He ran forward to catch her, but was too late. She hit the ground with a yelp, and lay still. For once, he was too slow.

End flashback

Sonic stopped thinking about the night before, stepped out of the shower, and grabbed a towel. He wrapped it around his waist and walked into his room. Sonic walked over to the couch and sat next to Amy. He brought her home last night because no one else was going to bring her back, and she couldn't be left alone.

"Amy, wake up, please." He said stroking her quills. "You were amazing, I was wrong, I did need your help." He said. He laid his head on her stomach and sighed. No use. It was like she was dead, yet she only slept. She slept a very deep sleep, but it wasn't death.

She had strength Sonic never saw before. It was like she had it hidden, until he was in danger. Se did all of that for him, and he refused it. He acted like such a jerk. He yelled at her when she was in need… but she helped him without a word when he needed it. He told her he hated her. It wasn't true. It couldn't be. He saved her life many times, if he hated her, he would have let her die. He had to set things straight.

"Amy," he began, taking her hand in his and stroking it with his thumb, "I don't hate you." He needed to add more. It didn't seem right ending it there. "You helped me so much, and all I did was act like a fool. You tried to save me and showed your strength in the process, but I acted jealous. Amy, I don't hate you, in fact…" He stopped as he realized something important. "I, I love you. And I let you get hurt. I'm so pissed off at myself now. Please, Amy, wake up. I need you here, with me." He finished. There were tears in his eyes, and they fell down his face and onto Amy's limp body.

It seemed like hours. But Sonic still stayed by her side, he needed her back.

Suddenly, Amy's eyes began to open. Everything was blurry, but she could still see a blue thing next to her. Sonic was overjoyed, but he didn't show it. He needed to be gentle, or else he would have had Amy in one of his own death grips. Amy sat up, and tried to focus in on Sonic, but nothing. Everything was just a blur.

"Sonic?" She said, her voice scratchy as if she had a cold.

"I'm right here Ames." Sonic said moving a little closer.

"Sonic… I, I can't see. Everything is so blurry." Amy said, noticing that first.

Sonic seemed a little scared at that. He gently rubbed the corner of her eyes because there were possibly dry tears.

"Better?' He asked.

Amy slowly shook her head.

"Maybe it will go away later." She said leaning forward a little.

Sonic sat closer to her, but she didn't react as she would normally.

"Sonic, I heard what you said when I was unconscious." She said, looking around then finding a blurry blue thing. "It was like I was trapped in a glass box. I heard and felt everything, but couldn't react. The box opened when you said…" Amy paused. "When you said you loved me." She finished.

Sonic smiled, but Amy couldn't see it. "And I love you too." Amy said leaning to where she could see Sonic a little. Sonic positioned her so that her head was on his chest.

"Amy, I knew that for a long time." Sonic said softly as he stroked her quills. She gently nodded and fell back to sleep, unaware of what horrors would happen to her next. Sonic laid his head on top of hers and eventually fell asleep, but he felt that something horrible would happen the next day.

**(A/N) Well, how did you like it? Please review!! Oh and don't flame because it's a son/Amy.**


	2. chapter 2

Wow, 3 reviews in like 1 day! That's good compared to a crappy 3 reviews in 5 weeks on my other story!

**Nobody wrote any flames! I feel happy! Ok, so thanks to all of my reviewers at least they reviewed! And sorry if you don't like how this is going to turn out but it is kind of tragic…**

**SEGA owns Sonic and co.**

Amy woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. For once, Sonic was actually the first one up, since of coarse you would expect Amy to be awake first. She opened her eyes to find out that everything was still blurry. She panicked and started screaming.

"SONIC!! I CAN'T SEE!!" She yelled beginning to cry.

Sonic ran in from the kitchen and sat down beside her.

"Can you see me right here?" He asked sounding worried.

"Your just a blur!" She said. "All I can see is blue, that's the only way I know it's you!" She sobbed.

Sonic wrapped his arms around her in a cozy embrace.

"We'll get you to a doctor after we ea, ok?" He said stroking her quills.

"Sonic, I can't wait till then it's probably getting worse!" She pleaded with him.

Sonic looked at her. She had her eyes shut and there were tears staining her face, she looked horrible. She smelt bad, too.

"Well, lets get you washed then we'll go, you smell Ames" He said unwrapping his arms and getting up. He grabbed her hand and led her to his bathroom.

"Sonic, I can't see what I'm doing." She said stumbling into the bathroom.

Sonic stood still for a moment. How was she going to get washed if she didn't even know where the shampoo was?

"I'll show you where it is then I'll line up the shampoo and stuff. Just call for me if you need help getting out or something, I won't look." He reassured her.

"How will I know if your looking or not?" She said sounding angry.

"I promise Ames." He said running his hand gently down the side of her face.

He led Amy in more and showed her the shampoo and everything. She stared at him as he was leaving, and tried to focus in more, but everything was still blurry.

"I hope this isn't permanent," she said as she got in the shower.

She closed the glass sliding door and began to wash up. When she was done, she wrapped a towel that was hanging on the towel rack around her body. She stared at the glass door, looking for the handle, but it was useless. She felt around it till she found the handle, and pulled it open. She slowly got out, proud that she didn't need help, and slowly eased over to a pile of clothes. She picked up her red dress, but dropped it when she felt the wetness of blood and sweat. She felt sickened at this.

"Sonic!" She yelled. She waited a few seconds until she heard him walking up the stairs. He was on the phone with someone. She could barely hear his conversation, but could make out a sentence or two.

"… Yeah, she can't see…uh huh… well I hope…. blind" He seemed to whisper. The door being closed and all blocked out the sound.

Blind. She couldn't be going blind. Just as she was about to start wailing, the door opened. Sonic stepped in kind of slowly, then asked, "Can I open my eyes?"

She whispered a yes and he opened his eyes. She was covered in a towel, and was shivering slightly.

"My clothes are nasty." She said pointing to a pile of clothes.

Sonic walked over and picked up her dress. It was indeed very gross. There was blood and a small sweat stain where her stomach was.

"Well, Ames." He began, feeling kind of sorry when he noticed all the blood. " You can wear a shirt of mine." He said leaving momentarily, then returning with a blue shirt. It was big, and looked like something you wear to bed.

She grabbed the shirt and gestured for him to leave. She put it on and walked out of the bathroom, leaving everything behind.

"Sonic?" She asked wondering where he was. He ran out from behind the door and picked her up, causing her to scream.

He laughed as he set her back down again. His laugh was funny. It was a cocky, yet cute chuckle that made who ever heard it want to laugh, and that's what happened to Amy. She began to laugh with him, and went to hug him, but missed. She stopped laughing, realizing that she couldn't even hug him. Her sight had gotten worse. Everything was getting darker. She sat down and just sat there. She was afraid to move, for fear of knocking something down. Sonic noticed this, and also saw her begin to cry. He knelt down beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Shhhh, I'll get you to the doctor's as fast as I can." He said picking her up and heading out the door. Amy felt he stomach growl, she hadn't gotten to eat, but simply ignored it, her sight was more important.

Sonic began to run to the closest doctor's office. Amy couldn't see anything, but could feel the wind whipping her face. It stung but at the same time felt soothing. She snuggled into Sonics chest, and even though she couldn't see it, he was crying. He cried because it was so obvious that she was going blind, but she still had hope. She was loosing hope, but still had some, while Sonic had none. A few seconds and they were at the doctor's office. Sonic carried Amy inside and set her down in front of the desk. They stood there for about a minute before a nurse came rushing through a door, and behind the desk.

"Yes?" She asked looked over the desk and at the two hedgehogs.

"I think she's going blind." Sonic said quickly, pointing to Amy, who looked the other direction trying to figure out where everything was.

The lady looked a little annoyed, but took Amy inside anyways. She came back a minute later.

"Can you fill these out?" She asked handing Sonic a pile of papers and a pen. He looked at these weirdly.

"Why?" He asked.

"She has no medical records." The lady said in a dull tone.

Sonic shook his head and walked to the waiting room and began the papers. He began to answer questions. There was one in particular, though. Were there any traumatic injuries?

This one was hard. And the rest were probably hard too. How would he know? He wasn't her mother. Her mother had to of been pretty messed up to not have a record for her daughter. He put the papers aside and sat back. What if she was really blind? Eggman would find out, and would use it against both him and her. She wouldn't even be able to know if he was following her. This was really serious. He was in thought for what seemed to be hours, thinking about her. He never cared this much for her before… but why now? Why couldn't he just get up and walk away, he didn't have to stay. Because he loved her, and he wasn't about to run away in her time of need. The nurse walked in at that moment holding Amy's hand. Sonic got up and walked to Amy and took her hand from the nurse, who looked a little mad at this.

"So did you fill out the papers?" She asked.

"No, I don't know half the stuff in there." He said pointing to the pile of papers lying on the chair. The nurse rolled her eyes.

"Well then we can't perform any tests or surgery." She said.

"TESTS?!" Sonic yelled. "She is NOT a lab gerbil!" He glared at the nurse.

"Ok, not tests, but surgery." She said sounding strict.

Sonic shook his head. 'There must be some kind of report at her house' he thought to himself.

"Well, what's going to happen to her?" Sonic asked.

The nurse looked down, then back at Sonic.

"Well, sir, she could possibly become permanently blind." She said quietly.

Amy started to feel sick and worried. She clung to Sonic and closed her eyes.

"How much of a chance?" He asked petting her quills.

The nurse shook her head. "About a 80 chance." She said.

Both Sonic and Amy were shocked.

Lets stop there… and I won't continue till I have 6 reviews in total or over. I was feeling lazy on this because I've got a cold and it's hard to focus, my head is killing me! I accept flames they help me a lot!


	3. chapter 3

Oh my god! 10 reviews! I only asked for like six but this is better! Thanks reviewers! I didn't get any flames (I think). I'm hoping that I don't make this tragic, because there IS too many son/Amy tragedies out there but they are just so easy to write! I don't think it will be too tragic, there might be a happy ending… just because there's already enough horribly SAD endings!

**Disclaimer: SEGA owns Sonic and co.; I just own the plot thingy!**

**Ok on with the third chapter!**

Amy stumbled into Sonics apartment and ran to the couch. She lay on her stomach and started screaming into a pillow. Sonic ran in, surprised that she didn't fall. He ran over to her and sat down next to her. Amy was sobbing loudly and was shaking uncontrollably. Sonic rubbed his hand up and down her back, trying to make her feel better. It wasn't working.

"Come on, Amy, don't cry so much it'll be alright." Sonic said still rubbing her back.

Amy slowed down her sobbing enough to choke out a few words. "It, It's n, not alright!" She choked. "I, I, I'm going t, to be blind!" She continued sobbing.

Sonic had to get her to stop. It was starting to break his heart seeing her cry so much.

"Ames, shhhh, calm down. You're with me, remember?" He said leaning forward to look into her eyes. She quickly turned her head the opposite way. Sonic started getting frustrated. She was being so defiant! He hated her when she was like that.

"Amy! I hate when you act like this, just listen to me and stop feeling bad for yourself!" He yelled, but soon regretted it after he saw the look in her eyes.

He let his temper out, again. Amy was fragile, like a newly blown glass vase, but he just broke a piece off of her. He didn't mean to. He meant it in a different way. But Amy was going through a hard time and she didn't need to be yelled at.

"Amy, I'm sorry!" Sonic said quickly wiping a tear off her eye.

Amy just looked down, unable to get up and walk home, unable to do anything. She slowly stopped crying, but continued sniffling. Her head hurt from it all. Why her? All she did was try to help someone! Why did she have to get hurt so badly? Why couldn't she be somehow rewarded instead of being punished? She was rewarded with Sonic. That had to be it. That meant the world to her and even though he says some cruel things he is still her life.

"Sonic, it's ok." She said.

There was silence for about 3 minutes. No one moved, until Amy burst out into sobs and clung to Sonic.

"Sonic! I want this nightmare to end! I don't want to be blind! I don't deserve it! All I did was try to help, why did I have to get hurt?" She sobbed.

Sonic returned the embrace and nuzzled the top of her head, then began to stroke her quills.

"I don't why you had to get hurt. To tell the truth, I would think it was part of Eggman's plan…." Sonic paused as he thought for a moment. "Yeah, I bet it was him! And he probably knows how to fix it!" Sonic said getting up and walking to the window.

"Well, that makes sense." Amy said.

Sonic turned around. "Well, I'll figure out a way to get to him. We'll have to call Tails and Knuckles first.

**Short chapter! Sorry but I'm sick and can't pay attention to anything so deal with it. Well we have a plan, but is it true? Did Eggman REALLY plan it, or did it just happen? Will Amy gain special abilities from her being blind? When I get a total of 15 reviews I'll write another chapter! Flames accepted… Just don't burn me alive with them! **


End file.
